Haunted
by Uchiha B
Summary: Where there is light, there is also darkness. A collection of Yandere!Character x Kagome drabbles, dark obsessive themes, Installment 3: Levi Ackerman, Attack on Titan
1. Uzumaki Naruto: Naruto

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Yandere: Obsessive dark 'love' with a psychotic twist

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

_Naruto_

* * *

He was scowling.

Which, honestly, was _not _the normal expression for the normally cheerful Uzumaki Naruto – and it was rather unsettling for the passersby to witness.

Especially for the ones who had not accepted him beyond being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

_'Why is Kagome-chan talking to him again?' _Naruto thought as a flash of anger ripped through him and his eyes seemed to blaze an eerie red, _'Damn him!'_

Sure, it was Kagome's 'mission' to watch over Sasuke after the whole Madara/Kaguya conflict (mostly just to make sure he wouldn't betray Konoha again) and she had told him before that she wasn't interested in anyone in the romantic sense, but it still infuriated him to no end.

Kurama said nothing to him in his subconscious and Naruto took that as a signal that he was right in his anger and that something needed to be done about this _immediately_.

The demonic chakra surging through his body only muddled his raged mind even further.

But he masked it all behind a sunny facade that he had perfected a long time ago in his childhood – back when everyone in Konoha hated him.

"Oh, Naruto," Kagome greeted with a smile after giving a small wave to the departing Sasuke (at whom he sent a heated glare at, which was returned with a raised brow from the Uchiha), "Do you need something?"

The blond grinned, throwing his hands behind his head in his usual casual manner, "I just wanted to show you a new Jutsu, Kagome-chan!" He clenched his hands eagerly to hide his sharpening nails when she looked at him curiously, "Do you wanna see it now?"

The Miko blinked her wonderful blue orbs and hid the unease that seemed to simmer deep down in her stomach at the strange look within Naruto's eyes, but chalked it up to just being a little overtired due to her long shifts at Konoha's hospital.

"Sure," She agreed with her usual smile, which then turned mischievous, "But are you sure you don't want to show it to Hinata-chan first?"

Naruto's grin seemed to falter briefly at the mention of the Hyuuga heiress, though it was too quick for Kagome to notice, "Aww~ but I wanted to show it to you first, Kagome-chan!"

"If you insist," Kagome shrugged lightly, almost stumbling when Naruto grabbed her hand a little too tightly and began to pull her a little too roughly, "Naruto?" She asked warily when she was dragged into a more solitary part of Konoha and an empty alleyway at that.

The Jinchuuriki stopped abruptly and Kagome almost slammed into his broad back at the sudden motion. She furrowed her brows and took an unconscious step back when he turned around and sent her a grin, distracting her from noticing one of his shadow clones coming up behind her, "Sorry about this, Kagome-chan."

An immense pain erupted in the back of her head.

~00~

It _hurt_.

"What the...?" Kagome groaned, slowly opening her eyes as her head throbbed with that simple movement, "W-what happened?" She muttered, feeling rather dazed as she stared blankly at the ceiling of the dark unfamiliar room.

"You're finally awake, Kagome-chan!"

The Miko turned at the sound of the known voice and blinked sluggishly at the sight of Naruto towering over her – not noticing his gleaming red eyes through her pain, "Naruto?" She attempted to sit up from the bed, but was surprised to find that soft restraints were tied tightly around her wrists, "W-what is this...!?"

Naruto grinned and fangs slid over his lips, "Don't worry, Kagome-chan," His bright face didn't change when she looked at him fearfully, "I'm gonna take care of you from now on! And you will come to love me like I love you~!"

"W-what are you talking about!?" Kagome gasped as Naruto leaned down to press a kiss against her paling cheek, "Naruto!?" A cold sweat erupted from her body as he continuously murmured that she would 'love' him too in time.

"_Ka-Go-Me-chan~!_"


	2. Kuchiki Byakuya: Bleach

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Yandere: Obsessive dark 'love' with a psychotic twist

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya

_Bleach_

* * *

"Rikujokoro."

Higurashi Kagome felt like the wind had been forcibly knocked out of her as six yellow beams of light slammed into her midsection, immediately restraining any sort of movement she desperately wanted to make.

"_Kagome_."

The sound of her name in that cold voice caused her to shiver unconsciously and it felt as if every single hair on her body was standing on end, _'How?' _She thought hopelessly, struggling to break the Bakudo that held her in place, _'How did he find me so fast?!'_

It wasn't as if he could trace her spiritual energy because it had been effectively suppressed by that damn collar he had forced around her neck (the main reason she couldn't break the spell binding her), so how?!

"Why is it that you insist on running?" The source of the icy voice came into view and she glared with all her might, "You cannot escape me, Kagome."

"Kuchiki," The Miko spat hatefully at the Shinigami who held her prisoner in a world that she did not belong in, "Why do you insist on chasing me?" She mocked his earlier question, though unfortunately, didn't receive a reaction like she hoped, "I will always run from you!"

The Captain stared at the young human girl that had captured his attention and preoccupied his thoughts almost twenty-four/seven.

At first, his fascination with her had disgusted him as he believed he was betraying Hisana's memory by even _looking _at another woman, never mind forming an attraction to one.

Reluctantly, only a few weeks after observing the human girl purifying the Hollows in the Living World, he had confided in Rukia and had asked for advice after telling her the minimum of details of his new infatuation.

His dear adopted sister had eagerly encouraged him to pursue his feelings, telling him that he deserved to be happy and that Hisana would not have wanted for him to mourn her forever.

And after finding out (to his great shock) that the human girl was _the _legendary Shikon Miko, his resolve had cemented.

"Run as far as you can, Kagome," Byakuya stepped forward until he was standing before the cursing girl, "I will always find you, no matter where you end up."

She had seemed modestly flattered and surprised when he had first approached her, yet she still had rejected _him_ of all beings – Byakuya, the head of the noble Kuchiki clan of the Soul Society.

Even so, if a Kuchiki wanted, they _always _got.

"Watch your back, Kuchiki," Kagome sneered as she glared at him bitterly, "As soon as I figure out a way to remove this stupid collar, I'll purify your ass until you're nothing but ash under my feet!"

Byakuya narrowed his grey eyes and placed his fingers under her chin and around her jaw in a rather harsh manner, forcibly tilting her head to look up at him, "Mind your language," He reprimanded sharply, tightening his grip until she let out a noise of pain, "A Kuchiki never uses such crude words."

"Fuck you!" Kagome snarled, unable to hold herself back from cursing just to annoy the Shinigami more, even though she usually wasn't one for swearing, "And if I can't get this collar off for some reason, my friends will come for me sooner or later!"

It was only a matter of time before Shippou, Kouga, or even Sesshoumaru noticed that she was missing and she looked forward to when they would break into Soul Society to come for her.

She could only wish for Kuchiki's agonizing death underneath Sesshoumaru's claws until then.

"You are mine," Byakuya stated with such finality that it caused Kagome to swallow thickly, "_Say it_." His fingers constricted even more until tears of pain formed in the Miko's clenched eyes.

"N-never..." Kagome finally managed to grit out and desperately tried to keep her fear concealed when the Shinigami's face darkened considerably.

"Then a punishment will be in order," Byakuya simply said and placed a single finger in front of her paling face, "Shibireyubi." The yellow beams of light disintegrated as Kagome fell to the ground on her knees under the new Bakudo spell and she never felt more helpless in her life.

She couldn't help the cry of pain when Byakuya's knee slammed into her chest without mercy, immediately causing her to black out and fall to the ground listlessly when he finally undid his binding spell.

"You will learn," Byakuya murmured, picking up Kagome's unmoving body as he brushed her hair out of her face, "That your place is by my side. And if pain is the way to teach you this..." The Shinigami flashed out of sight with his precious cargo in tow as if he were never there to begin with.

"_So be it_."


	3. Levi Ackerman: Attack on Titan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Yandere = Obsessive dark 'love' with a psychotic twist

Err, I guess this could be a bad end on Priesterin

* * *

Levi Ackerman

_Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin_

* * *

Fuck.

He was fucking sick of watching Jaeger fawn all over Kagome and even sicker when the Priestess actually let him and seemed to actually _enjoy _the attention.

Goddammit, why didn't the woman understand that she was _his_? And that she had been his ever since she had agreed to join his squad in order to help save humanity from the Titans.

Sure, he considered the other members of the Special Operations Squad as his soldiers as well, but Kagome was different.

She was like a pure white light in the dark shitty world where they were forced to live in and fight just for their very survival, so Levi could not let the woman just frolic around with anyone who paid her some affectionate attention (which, honestly, seemed to be everyone).

Especially not Jaeger – not when he already had Cadet Ackerman and Cadet Arlert and the rest of the soldiers that made up the former 104th Trainees Squad.

So there had to be way in which to get Kagome to look at him and need him and _only _him because he needed her like humans needed oxygen to live.

Some way...

~00~

"What?"

The question was more of a drawl as Kagome stared at him with wide blue eyes when he placed a steaming cup of tea before her. She blinked a few times when he sat across from her with his own cup, sipping from it periodically with his eyes closed.

"Well, this is change..." Kagome finally said after a moment of silence and she smiled warmly when he opened his eyes again, "Normally, you're demanding me to make you tea. Are you feeling a bit cheerful today, Levi? Have you ever made anyone else tea before or am I just special?" She teased.

"Tch," Levi rolled his eyes, but they quickly centered on the happy Priestess as she finally took a hold of the cup of tea he had made her, "Be grateful, brat," He simply said, "And don't waste my kind gesture."

"Oh, I have no intention of doing that," Kagome laughed a bit and Levi enjoyed the musical sound while he could, "This is a once in a lifetime event!" She blew carefully on her tea before bringing the cup up to her lips.

It was delicious, yet there was a voice screaming in Kagome that there was something... off about the taste, _'Maybe Sesshoumaru trained me to the point of paranoia?' _She thought, _'This is Levi. He might be rough around the edges, but he won't ever intentionally hurt me.'_

"Feeling all right, brat?" Levi raised a brow as Kagome put the cup down rather shakily; trying not to spill the tea as her mind seemed to grow fuzzy and groggy.

"What did yo–" She slurred before she abruptly fell awkwardly to her side as blackness finally overtook her senses.

Levi moved quickly, knowing the drug would affect her less than anyone else because of her strange powers, though he couldn't help but to admire her form for a second before he got to work.

He caressed her pale cheek, greedily taking in her pretty features before lifting her limp body with ease in that princess carry that she so despised. Levi knew he had only minimal time to secure her in a hidden dungeon that only he knew about before she woke up, so he moved swiftly.

_'And now it is only a matter of time.'_

Humanity's Strongest Soldier knew there was some strange phenomenon in which a captive would bond to their captor and even if Kagome was strong-willed, time would eventually break her down. And then she would be his.

_Only his_.


End file.
